Selfless to Selfish Part 1: (Moonbli and Winterwatcher)
This is by [[User:Europa99|'Europa99']] and her friend. Please do not edit or steal the code! Thank you! I (Moon Narration) I wanted them both to be happy. I knew that they wanted me to make a choice. Soon. I was afraid for two reasons. One being that I would lose the one I didn't pick. And my second worry is what the two dragons would think of me after my decision was made. Okay. You can do this Moon. List the pros and cons. Qibli is a kind, nice and warm dragon. He's also cute, smart, and courageous. And finally, he always makes me laugh. Winter, the IceWing, on the other hand, is a rude, fierce, and impulsive dragon. But really handsome and he cares about other dragons, including me. And I feel something between us. Well... that didn't get me anywhere. I would have to confront them myself. They were waiting for me. One hour later... ' "Moon! I was waiting for you." Qibli beamed as I approached him in the empty prey center. "Hi. I missed you so much Qibli." I laughed. He blushed a deep red through his sand colored scales. "I missed you too. I'm so glad the whole thing with the creepy dead dragon coming back to life is over." he responded. "I couldn't have done it without you. I mean... we couldn't have done it without each other." I said. My heart pumped in my chest, but I still couldn't help thinking about Winter. But I continued. "You're such a special dragon, Qibli. I need someone like you in my life." I whispered. Qibli gasped. At this point he couldn't stop smiling. Right then and there he reached over and grabbed my talons. ''This isn't right. I haven't chosen yet. ''"I actually have to go." I muttered, thinking of an excuse and pulled away. I ran out of the prey center leaving Qibli standing there with a confused expression. '''Fifteen minutes later... ' As I was flying, I saw Winter sitting in the rain. Without thinking, I swooped down next to him. "Oh, it's you." he snarled. But I noticed that the ends of his mouth curved upward. "Hey, Winter. I missed you so much." I laughed, but quickly realized that I had repeated what I had said to Qibli. ''Maybe it was better this way. ''His dark blue eyes widened in surprise. "I... I... missed, I mean thanks." He looked down at the ground. We sat in silence for the next minute. "Moon. How do you feel about me? As a dragon?" he finished, ducking his head and blushing. "I can't do anything without you. We can't do anything... without each other." I smiled, but thought of Qibli while speaking. I continued. "Winter, I want to tell you something. You're such an important dragon. To me. I need someone like you in my life." Winter's face wore an expression I had never seen before. "Moon..." he began, "No dragon has ever said that about me. I liked it." Winter started to walk toward me. My heart was pumping again in my throat. This time it was my turn to blush. He reached over and wrapped his wings around me. I made the mistake of staying in place for more than a moment when I said. "I'm sorry. I have to go." II Qibli headed toward the library to meet Winter. That day, they had decided to finish one of their projects together about scavengers. However, their minds were in completely different places. Each of them couldn't stop thinking about that certain dragon. Winter jumped up, landing beside Qibli who was reading a long scroll. "Hey." Qibli said in a surprisingly grouchy voice. Winter looked up, annoyed. They sat there working in silence. "Have you seen Moon today?" Winter asked suddenly. "Yeah." Qibli replied, still looking at his scroll. "Oh." Winter said. Another silence passed. "Have you?" Qibli wondered aloud. "Yeah. I have." Winter muttered. "What did you talk about?" Qibli dared to ask. "Oh... you would get upset if I told you." "What is that supposed to mean to me?" Qibli frowned. "You really want to know?" Winter challenged. "Yeah. Obviously." Qibli glared. "She talked about her feelings." he smirked. "About me." "But... she talked about her feelings to me too." Qibli said, confused. Winter turned his head. "What? That's weird. What exactly did she say to you?" "I don't want to talk about it. But obviously she's playing us with our emotions." Qibli said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Moon wouldn't do that." Winter persisted, thinking of the kind NightWing he knew. "Yeah she would. You know she would." Qibli sighed, now almost certain of his accusations. Winter looked at the floor, fists clenched. "If this is true, then I am done." They both looked at each other, unsure what was to come next. '''Too be continued!! Check out the Second part: Selfless to Selfish Part II: (Moonbli and Winterwatcher) Part II --> Selfless to Selfish Part II: (Moonbli and Winterwatcher) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Europa99) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)